


Just Call Me--

by blue_blue_electricblue



Series: unironic ironic elias/reader [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Elias is a bastard, Other, Self-Indulgent, just a short thing, this is for u bailey i hope u appreciate it, this is my elias period of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blue_electricblue/pseuds/blue_blue_electricblue
Summary: You meet the head of the Magnus Institute at a fundraiser, and you're not quite sure how to feel about him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Series: unironic ironic elias/reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Just Call Me--

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to everyone who said "i'm not into daddy kink" and then found this super fucking hot. there were a lot of you. i love you all, and embrace elias as daddy.
> 
> one day i will be free of the curse that makes it impossible for me to write about anything but elias,,, but that day is not today

“They say that people who wear makeup are trying to hide something,” he says as he walks up to you.

You snort in response. “Yeah, well, ‘they’ sound like dicks to me. Besides, Mr…” 

“Elias Bouchard. Call me Elias.”

“I think not. Mr Bouchard, you seem to be wearing a fair bit of makeup yourself.”

“Maybe I’ve something to hide.” His eyes seem to flash for a moment, and the smirk that he walked up to you with has not changed position in the slightest. “But whatever it is  _ I’m _ hiding can’t be nearly as interesting as what  _ you’d _ like to bury under layers of lipstick and dresses that show off how  _ adult _ you are.”

You don’t like how he phrased that, and quite frankly this is all becoming a little insulting, and you try to step back but your heel slips and–

And he grabs your forearms and steadies you. “Aren’t you a little  _ young _ to be wearing those shoes? You seem to be unsteady in them.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” you say icily, “I’ve been walking in stilettos since I was thirteen, I think I can manage–”

He yanks you forward and you stumble into his chest. You look up at him and he’s– he’s too  _ close,  _ and too  _ smug, _ and too  _ handsome. _

“Careful,” he says. “Little things like you ought to be more careful, especially in places that are so grown-up.”

Your heart stutters for a moment in your chest. “I… what are you implying?”

“What are you hiding?” he asks, his voice a low rumble that you can feel in his chest. He’s so  _ warm _ , you can feel it wherever his body makes contact with yours, and something squirms in your gut for a moment.

“I don’t know if I like this, Mr Bouchard.”

You look up at his face, delicately lined but well taken care of, the long eyelashes and careful eyeliner, his hair greying and fixed back, the dangling earring, the eyes that seem to stare into your body and mind and soul, looking into you knowingly, patronizingly.

_ Fuck, _ you think as you look up into his eyes, as his hands settle on your waist.  _ Fuck me, he’s such a fucking– _

“My dear,” he says and leans close to you. “If you won’t call me Elias, don’t bother with ‘Mr Bouchard.’ Just call me  _ Daddy. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> just started using [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluezaffre) so come say hi to me!!


End file.
